kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Veridis Mov
“We are not simple creatures. You dream that with memories will come knowledge, and from knowledge, understanding. But for every answer you find, a thousand new questions arise. All that we are has lead us to where we are, but tells us little of where we're going. Memories are a weight you can never shrug off.” -Veridis History The son of Vitreous Vrinn and San-Janis, Veridis was born during the War of the Philosopher-Kings. His mother would die in battle soon after his birth. His father would return close to the end of the war, taking him away on his sky ship, Twisted Fortune. He would be raised alongside his cousin, Astinus, the son of Ramander and Gwendolyn Livossa-Coralis. Vitreous would take the two boys from place to place, never staying anywhere for very long. he made sure to teach them both about the weight of their heritage, and impressed upon them that it was their duty to write the next chapter in the history of the House of Arendur. Before long, Vitreous would pass away of old age, grounding his ship nearby Ragnarok, where he knew they would be safe. There, Astinus and Veridis would gain the protection of their uncle, Khamsa, and that of the king, Bolgar. Taking after his elven mother, Veridis would become a druid, while Astinus lived a more dissolute life. Possessed of grave courtesy and a cool intellect, Veridis attracted the attention of the Great Druid of the Demon Scar, Ashes Andlyre. Andlyre sought to groom Veridis for leadership, hoping that in time, he would succeed him. This would fall through, for the young druid was determined to learn how to be the most fearsome combatant he could be. It was clear with time that Veridis was preparing for war. At some point during his time in Ragnarok, Veridis married one of his fellow Druids in a private ceremony, enraging his cousin Astinus to no end. The Prince wished to use his brother's status as a member of the House of Arendur to present him as an advantageous marriage prospect. When Astinus announced that he wished to travel to World's End and meet his father, Ramander, Veridis declared that he would follow him. This shocked the druids of Ragnarok, who looked down upon Tolumvire's grandson, who they saw as talent-less and dissolute. There would be no hope for advancement in World's End, where the Great Druid, Gileon Abard, had fought countless challengers to the death. In time, it became known that Veridis was fully on board with his brother's mad plan to inherit the Empire of World's End, marry Reise Forrawyn of the Reich, and seize the Twin Thrones for himself and his brother. In his brother's dream, Veridis would be the Grand Druid, and Astinus the Emperor of Mankind. Only then did Veridis - calm, courteous, intelligent, respected by all - reveal a flash of his bottomless pride and ambition, the calling card of the House of Arendur. Since then, Astinus and Veridis, both skilled hunters of the undead, have launched a war against the great old one Mordiggian, who corrupts the undead of World's End to his own service. They have won the nickname of "Twin Princes". Personality All the men of the House of Arendur are possessed with great charisma, and Veridis is no different. But he is not like his relatives, not like Tolumvire with his heroic allure, the cunning, scheming Ramander, the disarming Vitreous with all his charm, or even his cousin Astinus, so self-reliant and unassailable. Veridis possesses that rarest of gifts, to walk into a room and inspire the respect of his peers. He intelligent, even terribly so, loyal and solicitous, destined for great things. Detractors of the House of Arendur are known to have lavished praise upon Veridis, proclaiming him a man so very unlike his infamous relatives. But Veridis has not fallen far from the tree, at least not as far as many would like to think. He too dreams of the myth of the Philosopher-Kings, and shares his cousin's audacious goals. Like his cousin, he believes himself the only man capable of delivering the world from the scourge of the old ones. The depths of his ambition are bottomless. Category:Druids Category:Half-Elves Category:Arendur Category:Four Tales